Of Wolf and Loyalty
by ancient-of-gods
Summary: When friendship develops into something far greater, and how later on it can turn out to be the one thing that can save you. Slighty slashy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters / places mentioned in the story.   
  
Please keep in mind that my english will probably be in no way perfect, and try not to let it get between you and the story, if possible. :)  
  
---------------------------  
  
CH 1: The Morning After  
  
Remus felt a dull pain penetrate his deep slumber. It was almost like someone was trying to stick something large and hard between his ribs. He let out a long, irritated growl and opened his eyes, only to find that he was, indeed, lying half naked on a pile of wood behind the Shrieking Shack. He had no idea how he had gotten out of the house, nor why he had chosen such an uncomfortable place to sleep. His irritation was gradually replaced by confusion as he tucked the small shreds of clothing that he had left to cover up his private parts. "How embarassing", was the first thought that came to his mind as he sought to cover his groin with his left hand. "I hope no one saw me.. I've got an image to protect."  
  
"Yo. Moony."  
  
Even the low whisper was enough to startle the man, and he let out a small yelp before turning to face his friend.   
  
"Damnit, Sirius, don't sneak up on me like that! How did you know I was here?"  
  
The black haired man smirked and shrugged his shoulders, which made Remus frown. Sirius obviously knew more about this whole affair than he did, and it made him feel even more unsure about himself.   
  
"Yeah well, I've been lookin' after you all night. Didn't take much after the first hour though, you just kept following me 'round like some love sick pup."  
  
A sly grin and a wink from Sirius was all that it took to make Remus blush. The last of the Blacks was clearly enjoying himself. He got up and unfolded a black robe, handing it over to his shivering friend.   
  
"Here. Put this on."  
  
Remus had a helpless look on his face. His gaze fixed on the robe, but he didn't reach out his hand to grab it. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"I.. Well.. If I.. I have no..." Remus stuttered, and his gaze went from the robe to his hands that were still desperately trying to keep the pieces of clothing from falling apart.   
  
Sirius had a baffled look on his face, and a few moments later he realised what the embarrassed youth was trying to say. He shook his head, sighed and circled around to Lupin's back.   
  
"Okay, hands up now. God, I never thought that my babysitting sessions would go all the way to dressing you up." As Remus raised his hand, Sirius slipped the robe over his head.   
  
"Oh. Thank you. I really was starting to freeze my tail off. ...That was a metaphor, of course", Remus added sharply when he felt Sirius' hand touch his backside, obviously searching for a tail of some kind. As moments passed, and still the hand hadn't moved, he started to feel a little uncomfortable. "..Sirius?"   
  
"You're trembling", he heard the low growl of his friend's voice. The hands that were akwardly positioned just a moment ago were now grasping Lupin by the shoulders, and he felt a peculiar shiver run down his spine. "Of course I am, you twit. I've spent the night naked on a pile of wood. What do you expect?" He tried to sound as casual as he could, though the pressure of the hands on his shoulders grew stronger. He twitched as he suddenly heard the voice of Sirius in his ear, so close that he could feel the warm breath again his cheek.   
  
"Let's warm you up, eh?"  
  
Lupin suddenly found himself face to face with his best friend in a manner that he'd never experienced before. He felt like he had suddenly forgotten how to speak or how to move, as the fire in Sirius' eyes burned right through to his heart. His lips parted, but the only sound that came out was a silent moan - there was no time for anything else before he felt his lips being sealed with a kiss that sent them both tumbling to the ground. Sirius folded him in his arms as the strangest kind of warmth coursed through their veins. As Sirius parted from the kiss, he heard Lupin breathe out the delayed answer to his question.  
  
"Let's."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ch 2 when I've got the time, I wrote this one at work, so I was a little bit distracted all the time.. But hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go. A bit short, but just a prologue. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
